The Broken Road!
by Querida101
Summary: Will Bella be able to forgive Edward for leaving her or will it be A Broken Road? It takes place in New Moon were Bella thinks shes dead. I know I suck at the summarys but PLEASE READ IT,GIVE IT A CHANCE AND REVIEW PLEASE WITH CHERRY ON TOP.


**Disclamer: Unfortunatly I don't own Twilight or New Moon.Unfortunatly I don't own**

**Edward or any of the Cullen guys. And I don't mean Carlisle, Esme can keep him LOL!**

**Carlisle is a little bit to old for me(So is Edward LOL)**

**Well guys I hope you like the story. It takes place in New Moon when Bella wakes up**

**and thinks shes dead. In my story the voting of her becoming a Vampire happens before.**

**Please Review even if to say it sucks.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter1: I choose him

" Im dead right?" I moaned " I did drown, crap Crap, Crap!

" I shouldn't have jumpd. Now im dead poor Charlie,Renee,Phil, Jake"

Oh my god Jake I died before I told him.

Edward frowned " Is true you shouldn't have jumped" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair

" But Your not dead Bella"

" How do you know that. I thought you were out of my life for good" I spat venonusly

"Im so sorry that I hurt you Bella but this isn't a dream and you aren't dead" He grabbed my hands

And when he did I started to remember us kissing, Alice, Aro, and other Vampires eating Humans.

I shudderd.

"Did it all really happen?"

" That depends" He said smiling slightly" If your reffering to us nearly being masacerd in Italy then Yes"

I nodded at the information he had just confirmed.

" Bella about leaving you.."

I interupted before he continued " The kiss" I guess It came out more a question than a statement since

he answered.

" Yes the kiss also happened" He said smilling.

" I know it happened but.." I didn't know how to say it

" But what Bella" I could tell his smile was no longer there.If I saw his face it would be

harder for both of us.

"That kiss was a mistake"

I waited for him to say something and when he didn't I cotinued. But I could tell he was getting mad.

" Ever since you left all that pain that it caused me made me become closer to Jake"

I sighted " Im not blaming you about anything but my feelings for him grew"

" So if you don't love me like you say why did you go to Italy to save me from dying?" He

now sounded mad. I hated him being mad

" I love your family so much as if it was my own and I couldn't let them loose you" tears were

now starting to roll down my face. Edward raised his hands to wipe my tears away but at the

end he put it back down.

" I had to save you for them even if it was the last thing Id do"

"You know you have always been a bad liar Bella but right now I don't know if your saying the truth or not"

This sounded like he hoped I would jump out of bed and say"Gotcha"

"Im not going to believe you until you look in to my eyes and tell me you don't love me"

I slowly looked up to his eyes wipping away the tears from my eyes.

"Im sorry Edward but Im saying the truth I don't love you anymore"

I know this hurt him because his eyes gave him away.

"No im sorry Bella for leaving you for hurting you." I could hear the truthness in his voice

" I guess you wan't me to leave forks don't you?"

"No I don't wan't you or your family to leave forks."

" If your family dosn't want to see me and Carlile dosn't want to change me anymore I'll understand but

promise me you guys won't leave"

I waited a few seconds before he finally talked

" I promise" he looked nervouse" Can I ... Can I kiss you one last time" I nodded and he leaned down and

captured my lips with his .The kiss lasted to minutes and when we seperated he stayed silent to see if my

heart did the flippy thing or beated fast. But my hearts beating did not change." I hope youll be happy

with Jake" He said sincerely and he left in vampire speed.

My heart may have been beating normally but my pulse was really accelerated. I couldn't believe he didn't

notice this" You will always have a piece in my heart Edward that belongs to you" I said this out loud

knowing he wasn't going to be able to hear because I wispered it so low I could barely hear it myself.

I washed my face and teeth before going down the stairs without tripping. Amazing isn't it the not tripping

part. I grabbed the phone and dialed ." Hello" he said "Hey Jacob mind meeting me down La Push in

an hour?" Hopefully he'll say he will." Yeah sure" He said eagerly but sad and angry. Im guess he's still

angry for leaving him to go save Edward. " Well I'll see you there. Bye" I said and hanged the phone .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you like the continuation of New Moon. I know everybody hates me because Bella choose Jacob **

**over Edward but believe me it hurts me to. I even cried when I wrote the chapter and I started cursing **

**because Bella choose Jacob. Im **_weird_**! Please REVIEW even if it's to tell me how awful it is. Please**

**don't be to harsh on me is my first Twilight Fan Fic. I'll Update as soon as I see some reviews.**


End file.
